Link Messed Up!
by remixking704030
Summary: Link always had won... but what if he messed up and how?
1. Default Chapter

There once was a boy who didn't have a farie or any thing at all. But he recently had gotten a farie and beaten ganon . He also had just narrowly escaped a castle and saved a princess… but what if he messed up?

Heres what it most likely what would have happened if he had messed up…

A boy named link was awoken by a very strange little flying thing."DAMN BUG!" he yelled and swatted it. But what would have helped is if he knew it was a farie sent just for him!" oops…" he said and scooped it up and stuffed it into a little bottle. Yay my very own farie!" he said but the farie was still unconscious.he shook the jsr. It lay there not moving.he started to cry but just as he did it work up and flew out of the jar. The farie had amnesia andOnce there was a boy. A boy who was not very bright and had just gotten his wonder what it was doing there. It suddenly remembered! HE WAS THIRSTY! After he got a drink he told link about the tree and how it was dying. "And a tree is this important why?" he asked. "it's the great tree!" rplied the little blue farie! Link set out to save the tree. Once he got to the area he stoped. A little plant grabbed his foot. It yanked on his tights though he could barely get a grip. Link bent down the idiot he was. It bit head off.

Even if Link had gotten through that area what would have happened with the zombies? Well something most likely like this.

Link had just pulled out the Master Sword and when he stepped outside and saw( being an idiot) the townsfolk. "HI!" Linked yelled. All of the "townsfolk" stared at him like they where starving." uhhh" they moaned . "Ummmm you guys okay?" he asked. He walked up to one and felt himself freeze in fear though he didn't know why.all of a sudden it jumped on him and started biting. " hey cut it out" Link said.next thing he knew he was on the ground with blood streaming out of his neck.

Hey plz R&R and send more ideas! 


	2. Link Messed Up Chapter 2!

LINK MESSED UP #2!

Ok so where were we... oh yeah!Link had just messed up with getting his head practically bitten off by zombies.so if he weren't to mess up there what would happen?Just read on to find out!

Think about when Link gets his horse, Espona, and if he had lost the race, or even worse... didn't know how to ride the Damn thing!

Ok so link had just narrowly escaped the zombies and decided to find an easier mode of transportation.He thought for a moment... than saw the Lon Lon Ranch and thought " i could really go for some milk right about now!". He ran over to Lon Lon Ranch and decided just to slash anything that got in his way.But when he saw the boss of the ranch, he decided to just go away. But when he saw his daughter he decided to stay and win a horse.when the race started he fell off the horse face first and his sword fulg out.when the racers came back around one of them kicked the sword and it went straight into Links foot!He fell again and got trampled by horses!

So far weve covered the tree, the zombies and the Lon Lon Ranch.So even if had gotten to the the Lon Lon Ranch, won the race, gotten the horse, and strode out into the wind, what would await him after that?

Well he probably would have met shiek, played her tunes and beaten Ganon but what if he heden't played the tunes correctly and got Shiek mad countless times?

Well something like this would have happend.He might have played the song in the mountain correctly but what if he messed up on the next one.For Example instead of playin do do dah do he played dah dah do dah. than on the next one he played dot dot do do do dot when he was supposed to play dot dot dot dot do do. Shiek would get pissed and most likely wip out some of her moves on his inexperinenced ass.After that he probaby would have learned his lesson if he weren't such an imbecile but, he was. He played even more songs incorrectly and shiek, with a Brittish accent, yelled " You idiot im trying to teach you the Bloody songs to destroy Ganondorf with so why the Bloody hell won't you play the bloody song correctly...bloody?". Link just couldn'yt resist. He screamed " why the Hell do you have a Freakin Japanese ACCENT?". Shiek Yelled with Fury " ITS NOT JAPANESE ITS BRITTISH!" Then she just had to decapitate him.

Hear the narrator mumble" What a freakin retard" Oh excuse me so he was just decapitated link. So if he didn't do that Ganon Probably would have killed link on his first encounter with him.so here we go.

Link was just happily walking along with a blunt look on his face when he saw a very dark castle right in front of him. There was a long rainbow sticking out the entrance. " What the FUCK is a rainbow doing in front of a really scary Castle! Shit my life is weird" and with that he walked across the rainbow. When he got inside there were skeletons lying on the floor.He pissed himself. when he thought he saw them move he screamed like a little pansy and tried to run but something stopped him. He just felt it. He had to stay.The skeletons were holding him in place but he was such an idiot he thought it was something inside.He decided to stay and fight . After he killed the Skeletons, Don't ask how, he found Ganondorf. He had to reflect his lightning blasts somehow. suddenly, he pulled ouy a bottle and started deflecting the rays.Ganaondorf got pissed and walked up to link. " who the hell do you think you are" Ganondorf asked wand just snaped links neck.

Well thats all i can think of now. Send ideas and plz R&R! 


End file.
